


Teasing

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I fucking love this ship, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Everyone makes fun of Ryan and Jon and say that they like each other but little does everyone know that they’ve been dating for a couple of months. </p><p>I posted this on tumblr a few days ago so i thought i would post it here................ Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

It was just another normal day at the office, the Achievement Hunter Crew are recording their Let’s Plays, Chris and Gus are talking about a possible RT Short, everyone else is just being weird. Just an extremely normal day for everyone. And what’s a normal day without a bit of teasing? Unfortunately for Ryan and Jon, they seemed to be on the receiving end of this teasing. It was harmless thankfully, just a few jokes here and there about them being in love with each other. They always just laugh it off even though the jokes are so god damn true. However, the teasing seemed to be more intense today.

———-

“Ryan, you’re a creepy mother fucker!” Geoff said into his mic, watching as his character is shot dead by Ryan’s, the latter gent of course laughing like a mad man.

“Geoff please, he’s not a mother fucker, he’s a Risinger fucker!” Michael comments, everyone in the office laughing. Ryan blushed, hoping that no one saw it. He looked around, thankfully everyone had their eyes glued to their TV’s. He sighed in relief, this teasing was going to be the death of him.

———-

Jon was hard at work with designing a new shirt. It was another Free Edgar shirt that everyone has been asking for, and really who is Jon to say no. He couldn’t held the grin that grew on his face as he stared at the design. Unfortunately for him, someone had to walk in at that exact moment.

Jon peeled his eyes away from his screen when Burnie walked in, he greeted him with a smile but Burnie narrowed his eyes.

“Why were you grinning before, what were you looking at? Jon were you watching porn?” Jon scrunched his face up at the accusation.

“What? No, I was not!” He defended. Burnie pursed his lips and then stepped closer to Jon’s desk.

“Yea I guess you’re right. The only porn you would watch is Ryan porn but I don’t think that exists” Jon used all his strength to hold down the blush that wanted to bloom. “Then what were you grinning at?”

“Uhhhhhh the new shirt design?” He said, unsure if he should have told the truth or not, considering what the new design was.

“Oh really! Can I see?” Before Jon could answer, Burnie was beside him and looking at his screen. “Is that a Ryan chibi surrounded by cows in cages?” Jon stayed still for a bit before nodding. Burnie sighed, dropping his head. “You’re obsessed” is all the man said before leaving the room. Jon dropped his head to his desk, sighing loudly.

———-

A few hours after the encounter with Burnie, Jon decided to pay the Achievement Hunters a visit. He stood up and shrugged on his jacket, grabbing his laptop and walking out. He surprisingly got to the kitchen before the “Where are you going question?” was asked, by Miles in fact.

“Uh, to the achievement hunter office” a smirk immediately plastered itself on Miles’ face.

“Going to see your boyfriend Ryan?” Miles winked at him.

"He’s not my boyfriend” Jon said, walking past Miles to the door, vaguely hearing Miles start to sing ‘Jon and Ryan sitting in a tree, F.U.C.K.I.N.G.’ Jon only rolled his eyes and walked into the office. Ryan was sitting at his desk with his headphones on, Jack was doing the same. Geoff, Michael and Gavin were sat together having some sort of argument but they all turned around at the sound of the door opening.

“Ryan! Your boyfriends here!” Geoff yelled, Michael and Gavin laughing. Ryan shot him the middle finger without turning to face him, instead continuing on with his editing. Jon plopped down onto the couch, opening the laptop and continuing with his own work.

“No but honestly Jon, you’re only here because of Ryan” Michael said and Jon stared at him, his face one of boredom. Honestly, he didn’t mind the office thinking he was in love with Ryan but the teasing is just extremely annoying.

"Nooooo I’m here for a change of atmosphere.” He could hear the silent mumble of ‘sure you are’ come from Gavin. Jon rolled his eyes for the thousandth time today.  
———-

It was 5:00p.m when people started packing up to leave, Jon not really having to move as he brought his stuff with him to the office. He watched Ryan save his work and shut his computer down, however, Geoff seemed to notice his staring.

“Ooooooo Jon’s being a perv. He’s watching Ryan.” Jon couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face.

“Just kiss already, like seriously.” Jack said, shoving some stuff in his bag.

There was a long moment of silence before Ryan said “alright”. Everyone stared in shock as Ryan walked over to Jon, framing the mans face with his hands and kissing him. Jon smirked into the kiss, kissing back happily. When Ryan pulled back, he walked over to grab his bag and shrug on his jacket. Everyone was staring at him like he had just killed someone.

“What? You guys really didn’t know that me and Jon have been dating for a few months now? Gosh, you talk about it every day.” Jon snickered at Geoff’s annoyed look, obviously towards Ryan’s sarcasm. Ryan smiled at all of them before walking over to Jon, grabbing his hand to link their fingers together. “Laters!” Ryan shouted as he walked out of the office, Jon laughing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you, the lovely reader, enjoyed :) My tumblr is thranduil-father-of-legolas so if you ever have a prompt of any kind, my inbox is always open!


End file.
